


It Was Nice Knowing You

by Shamandalie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, i just wanted them to hold hands, this scene in die mannschaft fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamandalie/pseuds/Shamandalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philipp isn't afraid of flying and it's a fact. But helicopters...well, helicopters aren't planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Nice Knowing You

Philipp isn't afraid of flying and it's a fact. How could he be, when during themost heated periods of the season with some match every three days, he has to fly at least twice a week. But helicopters...well, helicopters aren't _planes_. They aren't so big and spacious and you can't not just look out of the windows - since the windows are like fifty percent of those hell machines. You just have to look through them. Also, helicopters doesn't feel particularly... _safe_. And Philipp would like to survive the rest of this tournament, thank you very much. God, dying in flight crash only because Thomas fucking Müller wanted to play golf would be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. In conclusion, he really wanted to say pass to this ridiculous idea - God forbid Thomas from scoring any more hattricks before his retirement - but the younger man obviously talked him into this. Not that Philipp isn't immune to Thomas' talking, the guy has his mouth open ninety percent of time and if Philipp agreed to everything he proposed, he would already be broke and probably imprisoned. But this time was different. This time Thomas said that Bastian wanted him to join them ('So much, Phil. Like you were the only thing he talked about.') and, shit, maybe Philipp is immune to Thomas' talking, but he isn't, never was, never will be immune to Bastian Schweinsteiger. So he said yes. He put on his golf outfit. Packed all of the necessary equipment. Looked in the mirror twice to make sure his hair looked good. And panicked over the helicopter thing.

He tries to play it cool in front of cameras (Why there are cameras everywhere, why one can't panic in peace?). Bastian throws his arm around his shoulders and assures him everything is going to be alright. Philipp doesn't believe him, so he says his goodbyes to the world. Bye, it was nice knowing you. Everyone thinks it's funny. Philipp makes a mental note to get revenge on them when they're back. If they survive this flight, that is.

And then they're standing in front of this hell machine and Philipp still can't believe that someone would voluntarily fly in it. Bastian stands next to him.

'It really will be fine, Fips' he says softly, 'You have nothing to worry about.'

Philipp just nods, too nervous to utter some words. (Would it be too melodramatic if he threw himself into Bastian's arms and confessed his undying love for him just moments before they die?)

They get into the helicopter, Thomas excitedly asking the pilot about how everything works and Philipp almost getting an asthma attack even though he doesn't have asthma. They sit, pressed to each other.

'Why it has to be so small?' moans Philipp.

Thomas raises his eyebrows.

'Well, don't you like it?', he looks between him and Bastian with that 'You know what I mean' look on his face.

Philipp will slap him when they land. Bastian looks confused by the whole conversation, and Philipp thanks all the almighty forces out there that he's a fucking idiot.

But then the engine starts, and the propellers start to spin around and oh, shit. His knuckles turn white from holding his seat too tightly. He's also sure that his windpipe is going to clench and he won't be able to breath (And that's where Bastian gets in to save him by mouth-mouth method. Even though Philipp isn't sure that it works on clenched windpipe.) They take off and Philip's heart is in his throat (like clenched windpipe wasn't enough). He takes a deep breath and tries to relax a bit. He manages to loose his grip on the seat and even starts to understand what Thomas is saying. It isn't that bad, after all. Bearable. Philipp can do that.

And then comes the end. Helicopter drifts up and down, bouncing around and tilting to the right. Philipp screams, panic flooding all of his senses.

Bastian covers his hand with his palm.

'It's only turbulences, Fips.'

Philipp nods nervously. Bastian intertwines their fingers together, his thumb caressing slowly Philipp's skin.

'Hey, look at me.'

Philipp forces himself to open his eyes and focuses on Bastian. His expression is soft, even fond, crinkles around his eyes. He squeezes Philipp's hand gently.

'It's ok. We're fine.'

'I know I'm being stupid.' mumbles Philipp, embarrassed.

Another hand squeeze. And fond look. Philipp suspects that his heart is beating so fast not only because of fear.

'There's nothing wrong with being afraid.'

Philipp opens his mouth to say something back and then another turbulence occurs. He jumps in his seat and Bastian giggles a little.

'Come here.'

He throws his arm around Philipp and draws him even closer. Philipp rests his temple on Bastian's shoulder, his heart beating loudly.

Bastian is so calm and firm against him and he feels so...safe. He feels like home, like nothing wrong could happen because he's there.

And when the younger man starts combing his hair with his fingers, well, considering that they're flying, Philipp is very close to heaven.

They sit like that for few long minutes.Thomas is silent (Knowing that Philipp would probably kill him if he uttered a word). Philipp's getting calmer and calmer and knows that he probably should distance himself from Bastian by now, but can't get himself to actually do it.

'We're here!' announces Thomas happily and jumps out from helicopter as soon as they touch the ground and propellers don't spin so fastly.

Bastian hugs Philipp one last time and kisses him on the hair. Philipp inhales sharply, but then Bastian stands up and smiles widely.

'Let's play.' he says.

Philipp feels dizzy and starts to wonder since when helicopter flights give you butterflies in the stomach.


End file.
